


when the unexpected becomes a reality

by CeruleanWind



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Slice of Life, lietpol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanWind/pseuds/CeruleanWind
Summary: A quiet night with Poland and Lithuania turns out to be much more exciting than either of them expected.
Relationships: Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 13





	when the unexpected becomes a reality

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god. I haven't written anything in a hot minute, so here I am with another Hetalia fic! And let me tell you, this is not the direction I was expecting the fic to go, but I think it turned out okay nonetheless? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chaos!

It’s a quiet night at Poland and Lithuania’s winter cabin. It’s snowing lightly outside, but the interior of the cabin is warm as ever, partly due to the flickering fireplace in the living room. Poland and Lithuania sit in front of it, a chessboard between them. They’ve made it a habit to play chess every night after dinner, which is a time they’ve come to enjoy very much.

Lithuania clicks his tongue as he thinks of a logical next move to make. His playing style is very, _very_ different from Poland’s. He thinks for a bit, then lifts one of his playing pieces and places it into an adjacent square.

Poland hums at that, a slight grin on his face. “Trying something different tonight, Liet?” he asks before immediately taking his turn. Lithuania _had_ backed him into a corner, but Poland has gradually phased out the “Poland Rule” as he becomes more and more considerate.

They go back and forth in relative silence for a while. Lithuania only breaks it to utter a quiet yet victorious “Checkmate.”

“Aw, nuts,” Poland says, flopping back onto the fluffy carpet. “It seems like you really are getting better at this.” He sits back up and gathers the pieces with Lithuania’s help, placing the pieces and chessboard back in storage for it to be used tomorrow.

“So,” Lithuania begins, “want to watch a movie now, maybe?”

Poland nods, saying a simple “Sure.”

“Okay. You get the movie on. I can go make popcorn.”

Lithuania disappears into the kitchen, leaving Poland to hop onto the couch and turn on the TV. He searches through Netflix for a while before setting on a Studio Ghibli movie, a classic favourite.

“C’mere,” Poland says, patting his lap, as Lithuania comes back into the living room. “Want a blanket?”

“I’ll be okay,” Lithuania replies as he takes a seat. Poland’s arms encircle his waist, and he smiles, perfectly content with having a quiet night with his boyfriend. “What did you pick?”

Poland hums, going into the menu to double-check what he had picked. “Howl’s Moving Castle,” he answers. “You okay with that?”

“Aw, I love that movie so much,” Lithuania says with a happy sigh.

“Um, can I marry you, like, right now?” Poland asks, obviously joking in the way he laughs afterwards, but after sitting in silence and letting his words sink in, he realises that he might not be joking after all.

After a long period of silence with only the sounds of the movie in the background, Lithuania answers with a quiet, barely audible “Okay.”

More silence. That single word sinks like lead into Poland’s head. He swallows dryly, and with a nervous laugh, he asks, “You’re, um… you’re joking, right?”

“If you weren’t, I’m not,” Lithuania replies after a moment of thought.

“I guess I kinda wasn’t, either.”

Even more silence.

“You’re asking me to marry you?” asks Lithuania, disbelief ever-present in his voice. “For real?”

“I am,” Poland responds. “For real. I wasn’t really expecting this, so I don’t have a ring or anything, but…”

“Well,” Lithuania begins, moving off Poland’s lap to sit on the couch instead, “yeah, I will marry you! I was really not expecting this either.”

They share a laugh and a few sweet kisses. Lithuania leans against Poland’s shoulder, curled up against his boyfriend—no, _fiancé_. “I don’t really care about the movie now,” Lithuania says with a purely happy grin.

“Me neither, really,” Poland agrees. “I love you, Liet. I’m totally excited to marry you. Oh! We should look for outfits and stuff! It’ll be so much fun…”

Lithuania chuckles at that and says, “Okay, but we can wait a while, y’know? I just like being here with you, and watching Studio Ghibli movies.”

“So do I,” Poland sighs. “Besides, it’s cold outside, and warm in here.” He reaches out and tucks a lock of hair behind Lithuania’s ear before pressing one more kiss to Lithuania’s cheek.

This time, Lithuania kisses Poland right back, and it turns into various rather heated kisses in a row. Poland breaks away afterwards and smirks, asking, “Should we take this elsewhere?”

Lithuania grins right back and jumps up, following Poland to the bedroom and leaving the poor forgotten popcorn bowl to watch the rest of the movie alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Um so I guess they're married now? Yeah
> 
> Thanks for making it this far! If you want, you can talk to me on Tumblr @the-ultimate-oof


End file.
